1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to subsea wellheads and techniques for containment of any leaking fluids from such wellheads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a subsea well leak, significant amounts of crude oil, gases, salt water and other fluids may be released into the sea. Conventional techniques for responding to such leaks generally seek to install a plug or sealing cap within or upon the subsea well head or within the flowing tubular in order to close off flow of hydrocarbon fluids out of the wellbore. However, it may be difficult to install a plug or sealing cap in many situations due to the differential pressures between the wellbore pressure and the surrounding sea. In addition, the depth and remoteness of the wellhead may make it difficult to install such a plug or sealing cap effectively or in a timely manner.